forbidden fruit : romance unfolds ( ichigo x unohana)
by lord darkness 69
Summary: after the battle with aizen fades . ichigo is made a lieutenant of the 10 division ( rangiku still there) . but on the other side retsu unohana captain of squad 4 is falling for the orange hair shinigami . love is in the air OTHER PAIRINGS CAN BE SUGGESTED
1. the black haired princess

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Chapter 1 : lieutenant that fell in love with a captain

We can never let out our true emotions SHOW . TRUE LOVE CAN ONLY BE FELT WHEN BOTH ARE TRUE ABOUT THEIR FEELING AND THERE IS NO ROOM FOR DOUBT - RETSU UNOHANA

After the battle with aizen Ichigo is badly wounded and had to be immediately be shifted to the 4th squad barracks to heal him . because of his efforts in the war against aizen, unohana the captain of squad 4 decided to heal him personally . Ichigo had intrigued her and she decided to get to know the soul reaper better . some how this substitute reaper had sparked in her a desire or longing for someone. This was quite odd because as of late she didn't think of these things at all , but recent events relating to Ichigo started a flame in the heart of the captain of the 4th division .

After 14 hours had passed after Unohana finished patching up the orange hair shinigami , she looked out of the treatment room window to the moon " the moon is quite lovely today ." it was even more beautiful as the moonlight lit up the room and ichigos face was clearly visible now " my my , he certainly has a calm face while he is sleeping . Unohana let out a smile seeing ighigos drooling face " now I will rap things up today and go to my room . "

MORNING NEXT DAY

Ichigo woke up with a shock , he was sweating profusely " that was a really bad dream. YUZU can you get me glass of water ." he got the water but it was not from yuzu or Karin but from a lady in a captain haori . Ichigo screamed to his hearts content " who are you and how did you get into my bedroom ."

The lady he was speaking to just laughed at the question " you are mistaken korosaki ichigo , this is not your room but a healing ward at the 4th squad barracks . you were brought here after the fight with aizen ." she laid he hands on Ichigo's shoulder " don't you recognize me Ichigo , its me captain UNOHANA ." I WAS ONE OF THE FEW people who came to your aid when you were in a bit of a mess ."

Ichigo remembered back in hueco mundo when he and his crew were caught in a sticky situation it was captain unohana , kempachi , byakuya and the freaky scientist mayuri who came to their aid .

Ichigo was embarrassed " I am sorry captain unohana , my mind is still blurry . please forgive me ."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo kun." She smiled " all your check ups are done , you are good to go ."

Ichigo got up from the bed " gee thanks captain Unohana I feel good as new . it must have been a pain to patch me up ."

" no worries just be sure to keep yourself out of trouble okay?" Unohana then waved good bye .

The orange hair boy has peaked her interest , while treating him he had a good look at his body , the slim waist , the muscular hands and the six pack abs he was sporting . when she is around him she looses her reasoning and lust starts to take over . This feelings were long forgotten by Unohana but something about Ichigo ignites that spark in her once again .

EMERGENGY CAPTAIN MEETING ALL CATAINS OF THE GOTEI 13 PLZ ASSEMBLE IN THE SQUAD 1 BARRACKS .

All the captains assembled in front of captain yammamoto the head captain , Unohana notices Ichigo standing right next to him which made her suspicious and was getting hints on why they were summoned by the head captain . old man yamma spoke up captains as you can see Ichigo will be joining us for this meeting here today. We have to commend this boy he has playeda key part in capturing that bastard souske aizen . From the moment he and his group of friends invaded the soul society , he has proven his worth to us defeating 3rd seat ikaku madarame , gate keeper jidanbo , two captains that are high level fighters kempachi zarachi and byakuya kuchiki ." at this kempachi looked at Ichigo and grinned " I am till waiting for a rematch Ichigo ." byakuya said nothing but gave a faint smile remembering the day of the final clash they had at sokyoku hill . This made Unohana blush a little as at that point she didn't think of Ichigo even capable of achieving these feats . yammamoto proceeded " so staring today I appoint him as a lieutenant of squad 10 as he deserves it and captain hitsugaya is well aquanted with the orange hair ." hitsugaya questioned this " head captain we all have a lieutenant already ." yamma reply to this " there is no harm in having a another second inn command now does it captain hitsugaya . now all of you are dismissed ."

Squad 10 barracks

Ichigo POV

All of the captains congratulated Ichigo for be appointed as lieutenant of squad 10 . toshiro welcomed him to squad 10 and introduced him to the other squad mates who welcomed him warmly the the males if the group started to hate him when they saw lieutenant rangiku matsumoto being all close and chummy while the other females in the squad just showered him with praise . rangiku gave him three big stacks of paperwork and took out a bottle of sake and started drinking " thanks Ichigo for joining have fun with the paperwork." Ichigo called out to her but she was long gone .

A messenger arrived with a letter " lieutenant kurosaki sir I have a letter for you from captain Unohana ."

Ichigo takes the letter and reads it

{ congratulation ichigo on being appointed as lieutenant of squad 10 , it is a wonderful occasion to celebrate . if you are free tonight please come by squad 4 barracks at 8pm sharp .

Your well wisher captain unohana .}

Ichigo sighed " I wonder what all this is about?"

Squad 4 barracks

Unohana POV ( BEFORE SENDING THE LETTER)

UNOHANA FINISHED WRITING THE LETTER " I sure hope Ichigo comes , I really want to meet him and properly congratulate him properly." Her face turned to a shade of red as she thought of the orange hair Shinigami. Her heart skipped a beat , she was very calm but exited as well .

8:00 pm the same day

ICHIGO POV

Ichigo arrived at the barracks as instructed in the letter and went towards captain Unohanas room . he knocked at the door the he waited for her to answer . Unohana came out wearing a beautiful velvet kimono and she looked amazing ( you the reader would have a hard time not staring at her, because it was very hard on Ichigo part XD)

Ichigo said to her " you look amazing captain Unohana ."

Unohana smiled " please Ichigo call me retsu , do come in." Ichigo entered and he was feeling a bit uneasy as he never entered a girls room ,not even his sisters room so thus was a new experience all together . Unohana directed him to a table set up with candle lights " this is a meal prepared by me , it is my way of welcoming you to the gotei ." Ichigo was honored as the prettiest of all the captains had taken efforts to make a meal for him . " thank you cap …. Retsu for making this meal for me ."

They both sat and ate the food , it was a party of flavors in Ichigo mouth .

Then retsu asked a question that started everything " Ichigo have you ever been with a women before."

To be continued


	2. love that transcends imagination

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction M English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Chapter 2 : love that transends imagination

Previously

Unohana smiled " please Ichigo call me retsu , do come in." Ichigo entered and he was feeling a bit uneasy as he never entered a girls room ,not even his sisters room so thus was a new experience all together . Unohana directed him to a table set up with candle lights " this is a meal prepared by me , it is my way of welcoming you to the gotei ." Ichigo was honored as the prettiest of all the captains had taken efforts to make a meal for him . " thank you cap …. Retsu for making this meal for me ."

They both sat and ate the food , it was a party of flavors in Ichigo mouth .

Then RETSU asked a question that started everything " Ichigo have you ever been with a women before."

Present 9:00 pm

Unohana POV

Unohana started to ask Ichigo some questions " so Ichigo how are you ? are you getting used to the duties as the lieutenant of squad 10 ."

Ichigo nodded " pretty much , but rangiku doesn't help at all . she just shoved a bunch of paperwork on me and left with a bottle of sake, toshiro and I had to finish it ."

Unohana smiled " yes that is true , matsumoto can be very handy in combat situation but cant be relied on for normal paperwork ." she looked at Ichigo and gave a grin " so Ichigo I heard a lot about you from the girls of squad 10 , you have a nice female following ."

Ichigo gave a surprised look " oh I didn't know that, well that's new ."

Unohana then asked " are you not popular with the girls in the world of the living , like girlfriends ?"

Ichigo shook his head " no most of the girls I know are just friends with me, and I don't think about that topic to much ."

"Oh I see ." Unohana replied . " but I was under the impression that you and Orehime san –"

Ichigo blushed " no no we are just friends ."

( but she was a little pleased by this as she doesn't have competition from the females there.)

But she had to ask " anyone you like here in the gotei ?''

Ichigo shook his head " no not yet , like I said I don't think of it too much."

" have you ever been with a girl ? like in a relationship unknown to everyone." Unohana said to him.

ICHIGO POV

Ichigo dropped the Glass of drink Unohana had offered " I – I don't know what you talking about ?'' Unohana caught his hand " please Ichigo you can be honest with me ."

Ichigo blushed " captain Unohana I -?"

" I said you to call me retsu ." Unohana gave a stern expression . Ichigo let out a sigh " no retsu I have not been with a girl , like I said all of them were my friends nothing more than that ."

Unohana let out a chuckle " its hard to believe that a young man such as yourself , doesn't have someone special . could it be that you are gay ?"

Ichigo was now flustered " oh no I am not . jeez this is getting uncomfortable .''

Unohana came in close to him and whispered " you know girls all over the sereitei have some form of affection towards you , after the aizen incident be it normal Shinigami , lieutenants or captains ."

Ichigo blushed hearing this , Unohana continued , its really hard to imagine a handsome boy like you has not gotten into the field of love , how tragic ."

Unohana with a glitter in her eyes asked " Ichigo what do you think of me ?"

Ichigo face was bright red " what do you mean retsu?''( Ichigo knew that when a girl asks this question things are getting serious )

She speaks in a soft voice " what do you think of me in terms of a women , Ichigo ? do you find me attractive ? plz answer truthfully , this is not a captain asking you but a ordinary women ."

Ichigo face was now crimson red as Unohana looked seductively at him and a cloud of pure lust was surrounding him " retsu you are a very beautiful women indeed . more beautiful than any other women I have seen ." ( back in the human world Orehime sneezed ) seeing Ichigo crimson face she thought well he certainly justifies his name strawberry

Hearing this Unohana gave a wicked smile " so you are into older women perhaps."

Unohana leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo responded by leaning in as well , both kissed passionately

This turned into a full lustful scene as now they were including a little tongue action , they were straight French kissing each other after some time of continuous action they stopped for a breath of air . this was getting steamy due to the intense kissing both of them were in heat . ichigo started to feel uncomfortable , unohana saw what the problem was , something was sticking out of ichigos pants .

She hesitantly pulled down his pants and his penis was revealed , Unohana licked her lips at the sight if ichigos rod " wow that is big , Ichigo you hav quiet the assets ." ichigo began to feel embarrassed about the situation . Unohana whispered into his ear " you know something I been having a strong feelings for you Ichigo for these past few days , now I see you feel the same way. Try as you might to deny but this little guy is very honest ." Ichigo was now packing heat the seductive looks and words of Unohana made him want her more.

Unohana looked at ichigos flustered face and smiled and began licking the thick long rod of her guest . when she heard the moans of ichigo she began the next faze retsu sucked ichigos rod .

Ichigos moans began to penetrate the room " retsu that feels amazing. How are you so good at this."

Unohana gave him a seductive look again " well call it my powers of pleasure , I know what makes a man tick I guess." She increased her pace making Ichigo feel more good " retsu I am going to blow…" Ichigo released a lot of thick goo into Unohana mouth instead of spitting she swallowed it " this sure has an interesting flavor , you sure are impressive mr kurosaki ."

Ichigos cock was still throbbing , seiing this Unohana grined . she took of her kimono and looked at him

" if you want to stick it in you will have to put it in my ass , otherwise I might get pregnant ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" Unohana nodded

" we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop."

Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no retsu I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in and Unohana screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner for a long time) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigo asked " are you alright retsu ?'' unohana nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you behind . You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . Unohana couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced " Unohana I'm going to blow it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other unohana spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed " retsu I love you , and I want to be with you."

Unohana blushed imagining what will others say about there relationship . ichigo looked at her knowing what she was thinking pulled her close into a deep kiss . " don't worry about the others , just tell me your answer ."

Unohana nodded ' I love you to ichigo .'' Ichigo nodded and they both headed into the shower together to save time .ichigo kissed RETSU in the shower and it led to another round of intense kissing.

To be continued

Upcoming as a related fic ichigo x isane

Next chapter ichigo x unohana x isane


	3. hi my name is unohana

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

sorry fans for it took so long for chapter 3 , got tons of shit from university , anyway enjoy

Chapter 3 : back to karakura town introduction of retsu to kurosaki family

It was a bright morning Ichigo was helping toshiro with the paperwork , as rangiku was nowhere to be found . Ichigo sighed " damn it rangiku why are you not around when we need you." The silver haired captain looked at him " get used to it , this is always the situation around here ." toshiro also mentioned he had a sparing match with kempachi zaraki in the following week . this thought gave a shiver down his spine , every time he has a sparing match with kempachi he barely gets out of it alive , has to stay in the squad 4 healing barracks for almost 2 weeks to recover . dismissing the thought Ichigo went back to the pile of paper he was working on , suddenly a messenger came in " captain hitsugaya and lieutenant kurosaki sorry for the intrusion but I have a message from the head captain ."

Yammamoto summoned Ichigo to the squad 1 barracks its was quite frustrating .

' what does the head captain want with me , I do the work at the barracks , go for night rounds around the seireitei , don't know guess I will find out .' he entered the squad 1 barracks and faced old man yamma , Ichigo decided to use formal language to not try and piss him off " good aftermmon head captain , you summoned me ." yama looked at Ichigo " ah yes Ichigo kurosaki Ichigo , how are your duties as lieutenant going?" Ichigo nodded " its is a wonderful experience I guess , just rangiku is not always around and its kind of annoying all the paperwork falls on me and toshiro ."

yamamoto smiled he starts to see how Ichigo has grown but has that same quirky attitude , it was hard to believe he helped save them time and time again from various situations " I see , Ichigo I have summoned you here as we have detected a large no of hollow presence near your karakura town . go and contain the situation will you ."

at the senkaimon

Ichigo was waiting near the senkaimon gate to head to karakura town . " what is taking them so much time to open the gate , kisuke opens the damn thing in minutes ."

" my my I am sorry I guess we are not as efficient as Urahara." Ichigo was startled and looked back to see unohana behind him " retsu for the love of everything holy don't do that . almost got a heart attack , why are you here anyway?" unohana looked at him in awe " you don't know why I am here?"

Squad 1 barracks

Yammamoto was looking into the sky when soujiro entered " what is troubling you , head captain."

Yama looked at him " I think I forgot to tell kurosaki something ?"

Back at the senkaimon

Ichigo stood there silent ' why didn't the old man say that restu and Renji will be there with me ."

Renji arrived a few minutes later " hello captain , Ichigo are we good to go."

Unohana nodded , but Ichigo had questions " hold it guys I know you are going to help me , but where are you guys going to stay ."

Renji replied " Urahara will be allowing be to stay with them while we are there. What about you captain unohana ?"

Unohana giggled ' I will be staying with Ichigo at his home."

Both the men screamed in unison huhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ichigo blushed ' I am sure kisuke may have a spare room to give or you can stay at orehimes home."

Unohana smiled " yes that's true, but I have not much normal clothes to were just the shuhaksho plus I want to see the town , like go around it and see the places ,shop while handling the hollows I hope you understand ."

Ichigo wondered " but why my house?" unohana came up to him and whispered in his ear " I don't have to remind you of our questionable night that no one has a idea of now do I ?"

Flash back

Unohana invites Ichigo to her private quarters for a personal party to congratulate him on the appointment of lieutenant , they have delicious food made by the captain for him . then they go into a

Talk about how he is adjusting as a lieutenant , whether he has any interest in girls or is he in a relationship or not . during that conversation things turned steamy and they had a WILD NIGHT.

(Ichigo face was now crimson red as Unohana looked seductively at him and a cloud of pure lust was surrounding him " retsu you are a very beautiful women indeed . more beautiful than any other women I have seen ." ( back in the human world Orehime sneezed ) seeing Ichigo crimson face she thought well he certainly justifies his name strawberry

Hearing this Unohana gave a wicked smile " so you are into older women perhaps."

Unohana leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo responded by leaning in as well , both kissed passionately

This turned into a full lustful scene as now they were including a little tongue action , they were straight French kissing each other after some time of continuous action they stopped for a breath of air . this was getting steamy due to the intense kissing both of them were in heat . ichigo started to feel uncomfortable , unohana saw what the problem was , something was sticking out of ichigos pants .)

Want further info read chapter 2 (^ _^)

Ichigo gave in to her demands as he didn't want people hearing about their intimate night , imbracing their animalistic side and getting wild.

The senkaimon opened for them and unohana stepped in followed by Ichigo and renji

Renji caught up to Ichigo and asked " you sure are chummy with captain unohana?" Ichigo just pushed that thought away and ignored him . renji was persistant though " seriously though some of the men at the gotei 13 are scared of her she will give us the death glare while smiling , but she is kind of you know lenient with you." Ichigo thought about that ' wow she must be one tough cookie to break huh.' Ichigo then asked renji " hey renji is it true a lot of guys at gotei have a hots for her , captain unohana?"

Renji nodded " I don't know the specifics but I once heard from captain shunsui that at her prime , she was a beast , best fighter of the gotei 13 with looks that could kill you , of not her blade, but now I think she is not in her prime ." unohana spoke up " who is not in her prime ?" both boys stopped at the voice and Ichigo saw and felt first hand what renji was talking about she was smiling but was giving this ominous vibe that was screaming death .

" NO ONE" they said in unison, unohana looked away and started walking.

They reached karakura town went to kisuke Urahara to get their gigai , renji stayed behind and let Ichigo and unohana leave .

Kurosaki clinic

Ichigo forgot that he had told yuzu and Karin that he was going way on a trip alone . He explains the situation to retsu and she was lost in thought . " why not I pose as the boss sister and you can tell that my so called brother is away and you offered me to stay at your place ." Ichigo found this reasonable enough so he agreed to the alliby.

When Ichigo opened the door to his home he found keigo , mizuro ,tatsuki, Orehime,chad,Uryuu

sitting with his sisters in the living room . Ichigo called out to them " hey whers the party at."

Everyone looked at him surprised keigo spoke up " ichigooooooooooo long time no -?" he stopped at the site of unohana " uh Ichigo don't tell me you went on a scandalous adventure and then got married to this older yet attractive lady." To this Ichigo punched him in the chest "shut up you idiot , geez you are a dumbass ." but tatsuki had eyes on him locked with suspicion " so Ichigo who is she and what is your relationship with her ." unohana came forth to the orange haired boys aid " oh I am the sister of ichigos boss from work , my brother is out on a business trip so I would be alone in my home so Ichigo offered me to stay here." Everyone screemed in unison ' HHHHHHUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH'.

Tatsuki spoke up "why will you stay at his house cant you book a room at a hotel or something."

Unohana gave a smile "my original plan was to come a day or two later for a short work , but seeing Ichigo was going to come here I tagged along don't worry , it wont be long I will go very soon ."

Karin now asked " how long are you going to stay here?" unohana replied to her " umm about a month and a half max." this made orehimee blush madly and fainted.

URYUU AnD CHAD decided to have a chat with him " you serious Ichigo , whats up ?"

Ichigo looked at Uryuu " you know exactly whats going on , I came back because of the hollow infestation in karakura town she is here to assist me , that's all. Plus renji is here too."

Uryuu calmed down hearing renjis name ' you sure this is about hollows , and not a date?"

Ichigo blew a fuse " whats that suppose to mean ?''

They went inside and saw a nice group gousip going on among the girls keigo smacked unconscious mizuro playing his psp .

Yuzu came up to him and said " ms unohana is cool , she can stay but no funny business."

Ichigo looked at yuzu ' what that's suppose to mean ." Karin chipped in " you are in that age ichii nii where you might have thoughts about women , so behave anyway we don't have a room to spare."

Tatsuki spoke up ' so ichigo looks like you are sleeping on the floor of your room ."

Ichigo cribbed at the pun .

Unohana giggled " I dont mind sharing the bed , with Ichigo."

Next chapter a day with retsu :shopping time

Im sorry guys I know I promised a ichigo x unohana x isane chapter but I plan on doing that as chapter 5 of this story . I will end this stry around 10/11 chapters so keep reading.


	4. the color of love is silver ichigoxisane

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Here you guys go chapter 4 it's a isane x Ichigo , as promised

Chapter 4 : dressing up for my love

I LOVE MY LIFE CAUSE IT GAVE ME YOU , I LOVE YOU CAUSE YOU ARE MY LIFE – ICHIGO KUUROSAKI

LOVE DOESN'T BLIND , IT LIBERATES YOU . – ISANE KOTETSU

I AM WEARING THE SMILES YOU GAVE ME – RETSU UNOHANA

I wasn't planning on falling in

Near the senkaimon

While renji , Ichigo and unohana were getting ready to leave for karakura town , someone was looking at them from the shadows , it was isane and she was looking only at the orange haired Shinigami .

Even at the weekly lieutenant meeting she is always looking at the orange head . sure there are other men in the seireitei but something about Ichigo caught her eye . Isane kotetsu the lieutenant to Unohana always had feelings for Ichigo kurosaki , but recently it was deepened . but whenever she saw her captain with the man , her stomach churned at the thought of Ichigo being swept away by unohana.

She had a good idea of the fact that unohana can charm any man into submission no ques

It is quite an understatement at this point , a lot of female soul reapers have an "sense of attachment " to the orange hair , but her " admiration" is quite high , she thinks very highly of the boy and tries to take a peak at him during the check ups and time at the squad 4 healing chamber .

Isane remembers the events from the day before

The squad barracks at noon

The barracks were filled with patients mainly from squad 11 as there was a group brawl at the squads barracks between the members of the squad and Ichigo .

Squad 11 earlier that day :

kempachi basically asking for a fight , Ichigo was pissed at the fact he had to doo a ton of paperwork , while toshiro and rangiku were away on a mission . Ichigo passed the squad 11 barracks and kempachi spoke up " hey Ichigo whats up , you looked pissed , you mind cooling off with a fight with mee , I don't have a challenging competitor ." ihigo stopped and looked at him " get lost kempachi not in a mood to deal with you right now." This amused kempachi as he has never seen Ichigo so in rage , but the rest of squad 11 didn't take the gesture lightly and began their attack on Ichigo " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO OUR CAPTAIN , DIE SCUM" ICHIGO SIGHED " I GUESS I DO HAVE TIME TO SPARE.' And unsheathed his zanpacto . in 15 minutes tops the guys fell like flies , plus add 10 inutes more to deal with ikaku and yumechika . 25 minutes to the main event " come on squad 11 you couldn't do better than that , aizen gave me an amuzing fight than this shit . " after this kempachi started laughing manically and charged at Ichigo " now this is fun , now GIVE ME A GOOD FIGHT TANGERINE HEAD."

The squad 4 barracks ( now )

The healing wards were full and kempachi was in a bad state but still kept on laughing because of the fight with Ichigo and the intense pain in his ribs , Ichigo got some good hits on the captain .

But he didn't come out of it scratch free he was injured quite bad ( considering he didn't die , it's a miracle really ) he was put under the care of isane .

Isane was quite flustered 'as she is going to take care of the man she has a crush on , how was she going to do that without going ga – ga over him its very frustrating.' Then she had an idea what if she dreesed up like a nurse , a proper nurse like the ones at hospitals in the world of the living.

Ichigo sat on a stretcher and moaned in pain as he got a big gash on his torso curtesy kempachi zaraki . this was two days ago he was knocked unconscious during the treatment .

" good morning Ichigo , glad to see you are sitting up after 2 days so how are you ?"

Ichigo nodded " its all good a little sour around the shou -lders . wha?"

Ichigo just realized what isane was wearing instead of her regular shihaksho , she was wearing a tight fitting nurse outfit he could see her cleavage . holy shit Ichigo mind just went blank , lust kind of setting in . Ichigo looked at her in lusty anguish isane looked at him and smiled internally to see him getting hot and bothered " oh my Ichigo are you having a fever and leaned forward to check her melons almost ttouching his body , the closeness of isane made Ichigo face like a red strawberry or equivalent to it .

I will get something for that , he saw her going through the drawers and Ichigo little zanpacto stood up in attention to the site of isane in her tight nurse outfit bend down to look for things in the lower drawers of the cabinet stationed there . the way she bent down made her behind more visible and damn did Ichigo find it sexy .

The whole situation was sexy , with the out fit to the bending down to the tight fitting that over personified the curves , it was heavenly to the 16 year old . isane got a glimpse at the bulge in the hakama of Ichigo and let out a purr. " my my did you come here to get treated or be swayed by my beauty ." said the silver haired girl to Ichigo with a tease . Ichigo face was now crimson seeing how isane was playing coy , isane came closer to Ichigo giving him a smirk unlikely of her usual demeanor.

Isane whispered to him " I – chi – go I think I have exited you , and the proof of it is in your hakama , the bulge is growing . I think I have to take care of that."

Isane undid the orange head soul reapers pants and let out a long thick rod , seeing this se licked her lips in anticipation " oh my how lovely – ( licking the rod in front of her) didn't knew you had such an asset with you , ichi – kun , then again we are not a couple or gone on dates for me to acquire this knowledge. Anyway we need to take care of this , RIGHT AWAY ." isane gave him a wink and proceeded to swallow his thick shaft. trying to suppress the gag reflex ( had practiced with the inanimate penis first { cough – dildo cough} sorry for the plug in) she proceeded in moving her head up and down the shaft , the sensation of a bj drove him insane . seeing Ichigo face giving signs that he is enjoying this stopped for a second unbuttoned the shirt slowly making ichigo axious for the reveal, making her breasts lay bare to the tangerine head. This made Ichigo more flustered as he found her asset quite attractive now he had two reasons to continue( get it 😉) that was in front of him staring at him from the shirt (😉) .

Ichigo thought 'damn I am so horny right now , lots of perverted thoughts coming into mind , stop isane san before we end up doing the deed.' Isane whispered in his ear if you are having perverted thoughts , don't worry I am yours for now , others are busy AND I HAVE PLACED A BARRIER THAT OMMITS SOUND OF ANY KIND SO ALL THE WAY , MY LOVE." Hearing this ichigos mind went blank , he was at the height of extasy . while he was daydreaming isane went and started with the bj again but this time went for deepthroat action . this was to much for him to much stimulation and came inside her mouth , the warm sensation going through her throat , this made her body heat up . with pure lust in her eyes she spoke up " wow that was a very big load Ichigo you sure are fully stacked for all occasions." Ichigo was not paying attention he was justs admiring here beautiful breasts ' damn these rival that of retsu massive melons , figures she is her lieutenant .' isanes body was in heat her panties were wet , she was in lust exceeding words Ichigo spoke up " isane don't you have a boyfriend." Isane looked down ' no I don't , its mainly because of my height , I went on couple of dates but no body stuck around .'' see smiled tears in her eyes " I guess I am not that attractive for a partner huh." Ichigo pulled her into an intense kiss, it was a shock to her how intense and passionate the kiss was. They separated Ichigo now whispered in her ear " don't ever misjudge yourself , you are fine the way you are . who said no man would want you , don't worry to much I know you will ( begins to blush ) find someone .

Isane let out a laugh she was so happy to hear from him how he feels , but she noticed Ichigo was hard again .Ichigos cock was still throbbing , seeing this isane grined . she took of her nurse costume and looked at him " you are hard again I see guess I will have to take care of that ." she rapped her breasts on his rod and began pleasing him " please I – chi – go cum on these breasts." Ichigo looked into her eyes while he shot his load . he panted and told her " damn isane san you are such a tease." Isane just giggled . ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of taning on the skin to make it more hot . isane spoke up

" if you want to stick it in you will have to put it in my ass , otherwise I might get pregnant ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" isane nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker isane screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as she never had a partner , go this far , tearing through her vergin wall which caused a little bleeding) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo was shocked at this " you are a virgin , this is your first time ?''

Isane nodded in bliss ' like I said none of my dates stuck afound so I never had any physical pleasure .

Ichigo asked " are you alright isane san ?'' she nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you . You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of sex was getting them too much exited .isane couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced " Unohana I'm going to blow it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other isane spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed "yeah that was intense."

Current time 2 weeks after unohana Ichigo and renji left

She decided to follow them unable to separate herself from Ichigo

To be continued


	5. shinigami and a devil

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

In this I will add people from other anime/manga . you guys okay with akeno from highschool dxd

This is the largest chapter so far enjoy

Chapter 5 : Shinigami and the devil

" oh boi that was sure a difficult trap to get out from" Ichigo responded after wiping water from his forehead , he had just came out of the shower . " the situation could have escalated quickly you know."

Unohana just blushed at the site of the orange head , his body still moist from the time in the shower , he still didn't wipe his body , the rays of the sun making his body glow.

"Umm , retsu you listening to me." Unohana snapped from the fantasy " yes Ichigo I can hear you perfectly , you don't have to be loud…"

Ichigo gestured her to be silent and went towards his bedroom door and opened it " making yuzu, kaigo , Orehime , tatsuki fall to the floor near Ichigo " so mind explaining why were you guys listening to our convo ? kaigo plz give me an answer." Ichigo grabbed keigo by the collar , Everyone felt that Ichigo was now pissed as he was emitting a malevolent aura , they fled for the time being . Ichigo sighed " geez they sure are nosy , I hope you didn't mind that retsu ." she nodded " no that's no problem Ichigo , you mind if I use the showers for a tad ." Ichigo ushered her an okay signal and she winked at him and went to the showers . Ichigo decided to go for a walk in the nearby park .

Ichigo saw as the sky turned crimson for a bit , and it dissipated after a while , he decided to ignore it.

It was a pleasant morning , up until the hollows showed up , it was a pain in the ass to deal with but Ichigo took out his combat pass and turned into a Shinigami to fend them off . he managed to take down some of them but , in the end they were swarming up on him . Ichigo launched a getsuga tensho on them it destroyed a few but it wasn't enough no matter what he tried .

Then he saw a menos ( gillions) getting ready to fire at a girl who was on a rooftop wearing a priestess/ miko outfit . Ichigo let out a scream as he didn't want anyone else to suffer because of this fight , he put on his hollow mask and headed toward the girl to save her from the blast . to his surprise the girl shot lightning from her palm and countered the cero that helped create a massive crater . Ichigo looked at her stunned " who the hell is she?" the lady sprouted wings from her back and came closer to the menos " ara ara , its seems you are a bad creature to should be punished , so I say ." and let out a giggle.

To this the menos shot a point blank cero at her , Ichigo screemed " look out ." to late it hit her and there was a smoke screen so he was unable to tell anything . he only heard her voice and saw a lightning strike from on high . " like I said you need to be punished , silly creature and struck it with lightning until it was turned to dust , and mind you she only fired once and the menos turned to ash .

Th girl proceeded to electrocute the living shit out of the other hollows and Ichigo watched in amazement as they turned to ash , right before his very eyes .

He didn't realise the girl was already standing next to him and proceeded to kick Ichigo which sends him flying into a building and then proceeds to give him ' shock therapy' as she is electrocuting him , then stops the drills him into the building then stops , then electrocutes him rinse and repeat same procedure 15 times . Ichigo proceeded to ask her " you can see me , and those hollows strange, no juman should ne able to do that , not without high spiritual pressure." The lady ignored his comments just remarked " so those creatures are called hallows ."

The girl proceeds to ask him " who are you and what is your affiliation to these ceatures that are as I see it going after human souls ." Ichigo came out of the crater all battered and bruizes , it felt like he was loosing in tence amount of blood but he wasn't going to die yet. " you know you should introduce yourself first before you start fights with random people ." she gave a sadistic smirk "I guess that's logical , forgive my rude behavior of electrocuting you 15 times ." Ichigo gestured her to go on and tell her name she spoke up " my name is akeno himegima , a devil in service to rias gremory . I am also known as priestess of thunder ." Ichigo looked at her " lady you are sadistic as hell , geez do you ever tone down the sadism." Akeno giggled " I guess what about you , your affiliation." Ichigo undid the hollow mask , it was because of that he survived " Ichigo kurosaki , leautinent of the 10th devision of the gotei 13 , part human , part Shinigami , part hollow ."akeno smiled " your name translates to strawberry , cuuuuuutee. And you said something of being aa Shinigami , you serious ."

Ichigo spoke up " oh yeah you just happen you be a devil , get a reality check you are wearing shrine maiden dress and maybe you excorcised those hollows but come on , calling yourself the devil .'' akeno stopped him right there "I didn't say I am 'the devil' I am one of the devils serving a higher bloodline of devils ie the gremories Specifically rias . but I havnt heard of a Shinigami existing , it is just the gods forces , devils and the fallen angels ." Ichigo nodded "yeah but when I went to hell I didn't see you o any other devils just these things called the Kushanāda. Didn't know there were nobility down in hell ." Ichigo thought about it ' it can be a possibility , there are noble clans in soul society , so it must be true that maybe there is a hierarchical structure down in hell ." akeno after analyzing a little spoke up " maybe we didn't know about each other existence cause this is not my timeline so to speak maybe due to some event I crossed into your timeline or dimension . in short I crossed over , do you know any odd moment that you can recall . Ichigo looked at her " ummm right now I am in a sorry state as you can see." Akeno got the hint mumered a spell and Ichigo was back to normal . Ichigo was amazed " who the hell are you?" akeno smiled " I already gave you an introduction , I am a devil." Ichigo looked away " so anyway before the hollows attacked the sky turned red , for a few minutes and it faded ."

Akeno recalled " oh I see when we were dealing with a stray devil , and thought we defeated her . we were getting ready to teleport out of there she might have attempted to attack and in turn disrupted the teleportation spell and I was sent here , separated from my team." Ichigo felt bad for her "cant you trace the path the spell took or something?" akeno looked at ichigo in aww , he continued " I don't know how this magic stuff works but if you trace your steps you should be able to go back , no."

Akeno smiled " your logic is sound but your realm is disrupting m powers at the moment I can only conjour lightning that's it ."

Kurosaki clinic

Unohana after taking a shower got dressed in a jeans and a v neck t – shirt , which made her look incredibly sexy . she was getting bored waiting for Ichigo so she decided to look around . she got ahold of a album containing pictures of Ichigo from the time he was young . " this will help kill some time ."

She looked out of the window " oh my , its raining."

Back to Ichigo

It started to rain heavily getting them soaked , both of them took shelter in an abandoned building near the outskirts of karakura town . the building was empty so they decided to occupy one of the rooms for now .they removed there respective clothes and wore some tattered but usable robes that were lying around the place.

This was the first time ichigo layed eyes on her without having his ass kicked , she had luscious black hair purple eyes , a body that can rival top models ' damn she's sexy , wait calm down you are a bird flying in the sky . come on pure thoughts , pure thoughts pure—'

" I see that I have made you hot and bothered , Ichigo.'' Ichigo not knowing what she was referencing gave a look of what are you talking about . akeno pointed at the erection ichigo had and gave a smirk .

" ara ara I see that you have a habit of lying , mr Shinigami but your little friend is honest . tell me did I turn you on ." the smile she was sporting was truly sadistic . Ichigo nodded and akeno conjured a whip and kept it aside and akeno proceeded to lick ichigos thick shaft the way she did it was extraordinary . he has been with some ladies with extra ordinary talent for blow jobs but akeno was different , her bjs made Ichigo feel heat . it was heaven , oh boy , oh boi . Ichigo was filled with extasy it was a glorious . but just then akeno stopped and tuned away.

Ichigo was was now confused and horny " why did you stop?" akeno looked at him "why did I stop don't know? You didnt say anything, I just wanted a wee little taste." Ichigo looked at her in anger , his rod still throbbing as he was almost about to finish . she looked at him with a grin on her face " didn't know we are going that route with our relationship, we just met and do you honestly believe I will -?"

" finish it" akeno looked at Ichigo " what did you say?" Ichigo looked at her sternly " I want you to finish what you started ." she gave him a grin " do you think you intimidate me , boy you are delusional. Do you want to get shocked ." Ichigo got up now pissed " give me your best shot , lady ." as she was going to launch a bolt at him when she heard him murmuring ' an incantation' bakudo no 1 : sai this made akeno to halt and freeze on the spot , Ichigo spoke up now I cant let you start trouble , in a foreign dimention now can I ?" he further spoke the incantation bakudo no 63 Sajō Sabaku and put her down for good " now listen I didn't want this to happen but you forced me to do this. You may be known as the ultimate sadist or whatever , but now you are helpless." She was now helpless

Akeno looked at him " what do I have to do?" Ichigo spoke up " what do you mean?''

She gritted her teeth " look I am sorry for toying with you okay . what do I have to do to make you let me go free?" Ichigo came up to her still having the erection " finish what you started." Akeno was amazed that he didn't go limp and began sucking his rod , Ichigo gripped her head and began thrusting, the sensation felt amazing for him. (akeno was was getting deep throat action though how much she wanted to be in denial , but it felt really good) . he let his load out into her throat , the sensation of the hot sticky cum inside her throat felt odd yet satisfying. He undid the spells and left her . akeno then went after him " hey wait , plz don't go ." Ichigo looked at her " what is it , I don't have time for you I need to go home . my sisters are waiting for me ." ichigo noticed that her face was filled with extasy .

Akeno spoke up " my body feels hot , plz don't go , I – I need you ."

They both lay bare on the floor, both their assets displayed for eye candy .

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they decide to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex .

Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " akeno , wow you are amazing your vagina is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the woman devil didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard . She was a vergin and Ichigo was her first real partner. She made a signal for him to start moving and it was an amazing experience. ( sure she had issei , but if you look in the context of dxd , issei and the girls never had any sexual encounter , just the occasional tease and flirting)

Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ." he grinned and replied " now you know how I felt , when you stopped and spouting that nonsense ." akeno face was red , she wanted Ichigo to continue , to have sex with her , and pleasure her " I am sorry plz Ichigo , continue." She was getting feisty " I didn't know you were such a slut A – ke – no ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo, it was kind of tone that had a sadistic overtone , but somehow the verbal abuse felt good to her. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." akeno spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

Akeno gritted her teeth this was so not like her but first time for everything right, back in her timeline she was the dominant one ( dominant personality ) , but here she played submissive .

It was imbarrasing for her to admit but she had to say , she kind of begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl"

He proceeded to penetrate her and akeno let out a big moan. He picked up the pace and this made her feel more hot and bothered and the immence sexual tension building in them made it more amazing . they both came together . akeno lay their all tired and happy , she thought it was over and the sexual adventure had ended . but Ichigo had other plans , the tangerine haired reaper not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as 1)she never had a partner and 2) she never knew anal sex would be this intence / likable ) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigo asked " are you alright ?" the girl nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you behind ." she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . himegima couldn't help but feel extasy and stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the feeling devine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey akeno I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , " its alright , but know I am all yours ." ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ." ichigo blushed " yes that was , sorry for the crud language ." she went and kissed him , the kiss filled with passion " you should go home now , I will visit you tomorrow ." Ichigo agreed but before leaving commenced another round of sex with well curved busty lady.

Kurosaki clinic

He reached home around 6 pm

Unohana opened the door " my my Ichigo you are so late , what took you so long ." Ichigo saw her outfit she was wearing " you look really great in those jeans retsu ." she smilled thanks but can you explain

Ichigo went on to tell how he saw a crimson sky and then the battle with the hollows , his questionable meeting with akeno was described as him saving a girl . unohana was baffled " that's odd my soul pager didn't go off when you were facing hollows ."

To be continued .


	6. confession black sun white moon

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Ichigo x rukia

Chapter 6 : confession black sun and white moon

Ichigo has always had a sense of gratitude to Rukia KUCHIKI, how she appeared out of nowhere and changed his life forever . she gave him the powers to fight and defend himself , his family and most of all his pride as a person that day . Ichigo would be internally destroyed as he still cant forgive himself for the death of his mother . this always acts like a base for their relationship, but it was about to change .

Ichigo has felt a lot of things happiness, anger ,sadness , betrayal but nothing could describe what he was feeling these days . heart racing and beating fast , sudden interest in flowers , dramatic mood swings, Ichigo had no idea " what is this damn feeling ? its pretty weird . maybe I am coming down with a virus or something ." this only happened whenever he thought about rukia .

Ichigo lays his head on the bed " I think a nap should do it ." and slowly drifts to sleep .

THE NEXT DAY

Ichigo opened his eyes it was all hazy " huh how long did I sleep , must have dosed off ." Ichigo looks at the clock and screams " HOLY CRAP I AM SOOO LATE FOR CLASS." He took a shower , got dressed in a hurry and went downstairs . yuzu saw Ichigo and greeted him " good morning big brother you sure look messed up today ." Ichigo gives a smile " morning , sorry yuzu have to dash I cant eat breakfast I am late to class ." Karin steps in front of the door "what classes ichi nii ? it your day off dummy ." just then Ichigo sees the calendar " oh right I forgot , sorry Karin ." Karin laughs " pay a little attention will you , geez. Now eat your breakfast will you ?"

"No I am not that hungry , I will pass on the offer ."

Yuzu pulled his ear " no you will not skip your meals , eat up"

Ichigo said in defense " its okay yuzu I am not hungry."

Yuzu taking a knife in her hand gives him a glare that sends shivers down his spine " you will eat or I will make fillets out of you ,got it mister."

Ichigo nods and eats the food " thank you for the food ."

Yuzu has a chat with Karin when Ichigo goes to work " hey Karin Ichigo has been acting weirdly for a past couple of days you noticed ?"

Karin looked at her " actually yeah I have , he is not acting like he normally would that's for sure."

I know right. Something up with him maybe he is sick or something?"

Karin raised an eyebrow " you tell me what sickness makes you act crazy way early in the morning . do let me know when you find out ."

Yuzu thought hard " can it be -? No I am not thinking straight ."

"What is it yuzu , tell me." Karin took a sip of juice out of a can .

Yuzu spoke " could it be Ichigo is in love with some one ?"

Karin chocked on her on her drink . " I think you have to get your head examined yuzu , there is no way Ichigo is love sick . he doesn't show any signs of liking any women ."

Yuzu gave Karin a wink " our brother dear is kind of in that age range where he might fall for the ladies , you know ."

Karin blinked " you completely lost me there sis." Though the thought of Ichigo falling in love with someone was not far fetched . " even if for a moment we assume that is happening what are the chances any girl will date him."

Yuzu wondered " the girl I think of is Orehime nee chan that fits that category ."

Karin sipped her juice " Orehime inoue the girl in Ichi nii class , now that you mention it she does act weird around him as if she is fond of him ."

Yuzu started daydreaming " it would be ideal of them ending up together , don't you think Karin."

" yeah both of them are blockheads when it comes to love I guess , one is overassertive but not making a move ( Orehime ) and the other is not getting the ques being passed to thwm and is oblivious ( Ichigo )." Both the girls start giggling .

Yoruichi , soifon , nemu ,nanao, Rukia , rangaku , Renji , Orehime , Ichigo , chad , Uryuu all decided to head to the beach . ALL the girls were having fun chad and Uryuu making lunch for everyone , yoruichi and soifon went swimming and hunting fish . Rest of the girls were playing strip poker for some reason or the other . but Ichigo was distracted by a site he will never forget Rukia was in a bikini that complimented her body type quite well , her sweat glistened her skin ( made it look shiny basically). Ichigo was just standing there looking in aww at Rukia " Rukia is looking gorgeous today , should I approach her or no." he couldn't believe his eyes that this was the same soul reaper that he has fought countless battles with in a two piece bikini that just outlines her curves .

"are you just going to stand there gawking at me all the time we are here." Rukia calls out to him seeing him either staring at her or checking her out . Ichigo blushed " sorry didn't mean to stare , forgive me." Rukia gives a sly grin " you were staring at me , pervert ."

Ichigo goes into complete denial mode " no I am a gentleman I would never do such a thing . well maybe , I don't know ."

Rukia was blushing " well what do you think ? do I look good in this swimsuit?" Ichigo cleared his throat " you look great Rukia, stunning actually . I couldn't take my eyes of you ."

Rukia smiled " thanks Ichigo , that really nice of you to say ." Ichigo couldn't take it anymore , he decided to speak his mind " Rukia cane we talk for a sec ."

Rukia was now puzzled by tone shift of his voice " umm okay what do you want to talk about ?"

Ichigo shook his head " not here come with me."

They went quite far behind a rock , Rukia now asked him " what's this about Ichigo ?"

Ichigo started to speak " Rukia thanks for being there for me , because of you my life changed for ever , because of you now I have power to protect the ones I care for ."

Rukia held his hand " you know I am here always , by your side ." Ichigo griped her hand tightly " but now we cant be friends anymore ,the understanding between us has changed a lot , I am sorry I cant see your as my friend anymore." This was a shock to Rukia as she always thought no matter what they will share a common bond with each other " oh ,I see so you mean to say we part ways from here yes?"

With tears in her eyes thinking that this will be the last time she sees Ichigo bids him luck and is going to leave . Ichigo stops her " I said I cant see you as a friend anymore , but I didn't ask you to leave ."

Rukia looked at him " what do you mean , Ichigo?'

Ichigo finally voiced his feelings " its simple really I LOVE YOU ."

Rukia was generally surprised she never expected Ichigo to compliment her . she thought he was not able to talk to girls at all beyond the grounds of friend ship .

" I AM SORRY ICHIGO BUT NO I CANT ACCEPT . you are a great person Ichigo , I really good guy icant accept because I am not that worthy to be with you , you broke a lot of rules set by the soul society just to save me . I csnt thank you enough for that and I will stay by your side but not as your partner for li –"

Ichigo pulled her closer to him and kissed her . the kiss of pure passion lasted for almost 5 min .

Ichigo then spoke to her " our bond is way stronger than that Rukia . I don't care about people or the soul society I just want to be with you ."

Rukia face was fully red at this point and hugged Ichigo. While this was going on the rest of the gang had followed them and was staring in aww .


	7. heartbeats

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Ichigo x rukia

Chapter 7: heartbeats

Because of you the rain in my heart has stopped falling – Ichigo

Even though time passes , this bond between us will never break – Rukia kuchiki

(Bond between these two is not common, it was Rukia who gave Ichigo powers as a Shinigami way before he realized he had powers of his own. Way before he realized his lineage , that his father is a Shinigami , Shinigami blood runs in his veins . it was Rukia who became a pathway to get introduced to the Shinigami world , their bonds run deeper connected by soul .)

After their initial confession to each other Rukia and Ichigo decided to take it slow 😉 they didn't want to rush things . but now that they have accepted the fact that they are lovers it was a little embarrassing for them to be in the same room .

2 months later

Renji and Rukia both came to the world of the living , to visit Ichigo and hang around for a few days , and were surprised to see yoruichi standing in front of ichigos house .

Renji spoke up " hey yoruichi its been a while hasn't it." She turned to see who it was and smiled " well well if it isn't the lieutenant of squad 6 and squad 13 how is everything going in the soul society ." Rukia sighed " so far its been kind of boring and pleasant , boring as in we had a ton of paperwork that seemed to be never ending and pleasant as no hollows have showed up ." renji looked at her " I would rather fight than do paperwork , but lately byakuya has been going of on random missions , leaving me to do the damn files ." yoruichi smiled at least you have something to do right ."

The door opened and ichigo stepped out " whats with the ruckus at 10 o clock in the morning . ( sees his friends) oh hey guys whats shaking?" all of them said in unison YOU. Ichigo invited them in , renji had to comment " wo man you look like you have been hit by a truck , you okay Ichigo." He nodded yeah I am fine , its just yuzu and Karin , yuzu got a high fever last week and was on bed rest , while taking care of her Karin also got sick . now I am taking care of both ." yoruichi went up to Ichigo "don't worry I will make something light but filling for them and they will feel better , you mind me using your kitchen ."

Ichigo nodded to indicate a no and she proceeded to the kitchen , he looked at renji " so what are you guys here for in karakura town anyway ." renji spoke " we got a time of for a few days maybe 5 depending on the head captain.'' ' damn they sure are lucky , they atleast can do some task or the other and be relevant for the gotei 13 . while I hardly ever get called up these days to assist in missions , they just tell me to not get in their way .' Ichigo thought . after some time yoruichi came out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in her hand " take this soup and feed them , it will make a lot of difference ."

Ichigo was looking away at that time and didn't realize it until he saw renji and Rukia reaction " guys what are you -? Huhhhh." Yoruichi was wearing nothing but an apron , the apron kind of complementing her curves , her breasts peaking from them . this made Ichigo and renji get a nosebleed and Rukia just staring at the beauty in aww. Yoruichi spoke up " Ichigo , if you can take this to your sisters they will feel better ." Ichigo grabbed a tissue wped the blood from his nose and took the soup to his lovely sisters. Rukia asked her did she put anything in the soup and yoruichi nodded " yeah I did , its kisuke remedy for cold and flu , he created it for soul reapers and ururu and jinta uses it when they get sick , its takes 3 days for the cold or flu to go away but it relieves then of pain , noseblockage and any other affects of the cold so they can sleep peacefully . as you know sleep is necessary . after all ." they all agreed to it , yoruichi allowed renji tostay with them and asked if Rukia will be alright staying here with Ichigo was okay with her . Rukia nodded " its fine , plus I always stay in Ichigos room . but this timei want to help him with getting yuzu and Karin back to health

They respected her decision and left before they left yoruichi gave her 2 viles of the powder she used in the soup . Ichigo came downstairs to rukia closing the main door " they left huh , well that was a quick visit." Rukia smiled " well they might not be around but I am here . I will try and help out as much as I can." Ichigo found this side of her cute and gave her a kiss on the cheek " I know you will , I am counting on you." Rukia closed her eyes and nodded . ( time acts an factor you can say , it can make or break relationships , even strongest of bonds , and many other elements can also factor in . now we just have to see how the ichiruki bond will hold up )

Meanwhile

Yuzu and Karin are in bed , sick discussing about the events that transpired

Karin and yuzu got the news of Ichigo proposing to Rukia from Orehime at first they were surprised that Ichigo would be bold enough to do that , but they didn't mind cause they felt happy for Ichigo

Yuzu looked at Karin with a grin " our big brother has grown up to be daring ,huh? Proposing in front of everyone ."

Karin just smiled " well he is 18 , he might have urges, its actually kind of normal for his age according to dad." They both begin to day dream about how the confession scene went and giggled.

Both had there own ideas one thought of a romantic setting , the other thought of a funny one, one thought of a tragic scene the other thought of heartwarming one . time flew by in there argument over the topic Ichigo love life .

Ichigo went to their room to check on them ,he walked in and saw them giggling " whats going on? Whats so funny care to explain?"

They turn around to see Ichigo standing there , Karin then says " oh Ichigo hi , don't worry its nothing?"

Karin decided to be cryptic about how she approaches Ichigo " hey ichii nii can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded " what is it fire away." Karin goes up to him " I have a friend whos older brother is in some trouble?" Ichigo looks at her " trouble whats up?" Karin continues " well she has an older brother as I stated , the problem is that he has a crush on this girl , and proposed to her all romantic and all but the girl is not sure at all if she feels the same way or not and somehow their classmates get a whiff of this , and it becomes to awkward for them . as a guy yourself do you have something to say ."

Ichigo finds her story pretty much similar to his situation with Rukia from their day at the beach , but dismisses the thought that they know about his affection fir her. So he decides to give them the answer that he sees fit . " listen Karin I don't know the situation about this guy and the description is vague ,but I got the jist of it atleast . it doesn't matter if everyone found out about their little co….confession, what matters is this guy likes the girl and has stated his views for her so its clear he loves her. Even if the girl went away in embarrassment , distance isn't an issue , its there choice there journey there decision if the feelings ae same then , he should go forth and settle down with her or atleast start dating , bare minimum .'' both the sisters stared at him in aww, they had no idea ichigo could be this philosophical .

Ichigo looked at them " if you guys are done , I am heading to my room , see ya."

Elsewhere

Rukia was sitting near the window looking out wide in thought , she remembered ichigos words that he spoke to her " our bond is way stronger than that Rukia . I don't care about people or the soul society I just want to be with you ." Rukia began to blush thinking about it , she thought to herself ' I don't know where I stand with you and I don't know what I mean to you , all I know is when I think about you , I … I '

Ichigo room same time

Ichigo thought about Rukia while sitting on his bed ' my heart will always belong to you. True love is knowing that the person has faults , but loving them even more for that fact , I … I '

( together ichiruki ) ' I love you , I hope you are okay and remember , I am here for you.'

Ichigo came downstairs to find Rukia in the kitchen cooking something , he was surprised that Rukia was cooking a meal . " I didn't know you could cook Rukia ." she looked at the orange hair and smiled " yeah I know how to cook, sometimes it is my job to cook in the kuchiki household ." she got the boiling pot down and opened the lid " its nothing fancy just some vegetable stew , you are working high and low for your sisters you need rest , and something to eat." Ichigo was touched to think that somebody cared for him this much , Rukia kind words and action were similar to his mom masaki . he was glad that he has such a good friend . Ichigo was even more surprised by her cooking , it was very delicious and could give yuzu a run for her money . " for the love of every thing holy this is delicious ." Rukia began to laugh " you don't have to overexaggerate , I think my cooking is mediocre at best nothing fancy."

Ichigo looked at her after finishing the food " are you kidding me , you can give yuzu a tough competition. when it comes to food she is like unbeatable." He leans closer to her " besides whatever you do I will be here for you , don't belittle yourself you are talented at kido and you have good cooking skills ." Rukia was happy that she was getting praise from her potential lover , and they both kissed .

Kiss filled with passion , they separated feeling very hot under the collar Ichigo tried to make a move but was stopped by Rukia " we decided to take it slow didn't we?"

Kisuke heard how Ichigo and Rukia are getting together and sent them a book . first both named individuals didn't get why they got the cook and read the letter they got with the book.

Pro tips by kisuke urahara

1) Remember don't settle for a relationship that wont let you be yourself , its important to accept each other , crucial step to move your love life forward.

2) You know the heart wants what it wants , just go with the flow lost in the fantasy.

3) Go for someone who is not only proud to have you but with also take the risk to be with you

If you like these tips and would like more send tiny green bills at this address Urahara candy shops and get a full 400 page guide to dating and a small book on lovemaking free .

Limited time offer

To be continued


	8. reaper love ( ichigo x unohana)

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

I just thought of doing this chapter this chapter wont play a major part in the story but it will be fun .

Warning : lemon

As the days pass on ,I wonder what fate lies ahead of me, I am a zanpacto a tool to wage battle or a comrade to my wielder. Doubts are present in my mind , present like a fog , will I ever find true love and a sense of belonging. - sode no shirayuki

Note : the first part of the chapter ( yoruichi x unohana) takes place at the time of last chapter, so heartbeats takes place 2 days before current chapter ( this was what unohana was up to in the last chapter while Ichigo was with Rukia)

Chapter 8 : reaper love ( ichigo x unohana ) , yoruichi , sode no shirayuki .

Unohana woke up early that morning still feeling bit tired but didn't want to go back to sleep . she stared at the person sleeping next to her. Ichigo kurosaki , a boy with many talents and flaws this aspect of him always intrigued unohana . that's why she came close to him and formed a bond , but lately she has been feeling that Ichigo was ignoring her ' it might be my imagination but he doesn't seem to be interested in me anymore .' Ichigo woke up to find unohana staring at him " good morning , retsu what's the matter , is something bothering you ." unohana noticed that her bunk mate is awake " oh good morning Ichigo , did you have a good night sleep ." Ichigo nodded " yeah I did but you kind of look kind of down are you of okay ."

2 days ago : uraharas shop / flashback

Unohana decided to visit yoruichi for a girl on girl talk , when she entered the shop moans could be heard . unohana went in and peaked in through the sliding door of kisukes bedroom , yoruichi youruichi giving him a nice bj that made kisuke moan . after some time she added her breasts to the mix sucking his shaft while giving him a titty fuck . unohana wondered ' why do men like it when their shaft is between the breast of a women . does it provide an amazing sensation.' She wondered as she never indulged in it with any partner she has ever been with ( god knows how long ago that was) and even in recent times with Ichigo . yoruichi moved away from him for a moment and reach out for a tube , unohana payed attention as she was intrigued by the tube . she saw yoruichi take out the some of its contents ' looks like gel' and rubbed on her breasts (in between) and proceeded to pleasure kisuke.

Unohana immediately knew what that was , it was a lube that helps in sexual stimulation, kisuke moaned loudly "youruichi I am going to – uuuuuuuuuuuggghhh" he shot a lot of jizz on her face and breast. Yuroichi just purred and spoke up " well that takes care of your erection for now go and work you lazy salesman." Kisuke nodded " yeah , yeah ." and went out side , yoruichi proceeded to the showers to clean up . unohana followed her in , suppressing her spiritual pressure.

Yoruichi switched on the hot water and took a shower . unohana couldn't bear it and decided to join her , she took of her shihaksho , bra and panties(wet from watching) and snuck up on the dark skinned beauty and kissed her passionately . still in shock but liking the circumstances she kissed her back .

Yoruichi decided to ask question later and continue the " thing" they were engaged in. she noticed that unohana was in heat and maybe she came to the shop and found kisuke and her going at it . yoruicho pushed her to the wall and began kissing her neck she then proceeded to go down until her breasts and began liking her nipples, this made unohana moan in pleasure , while her partner was sucking her breasts , unohana began to finger yoruichi clit , this made yoruichi gasp and gave a smirk . they both looked at each other and grinned . yoruichi also began to finger unohana , and after some time they both came .

They lay on the floor pleasuring each other , and unohana layed on top of the dark lady and began liking her womanhood , yoruichi followed suit but she added something extra , she fingered the captain as well as liking her . they both came together . yoruichi reached out into the cabinet and pulled out a strap on dildo , he sight of which made unohana lick her lips . yoruichi grinned "want a taste , unohana.'' Unohana smirked " don't mind if I do ." and began sucking on it imagining a thick rod of a man, of Ichigo as if he was stnding there in front of her , seducing her with his rod , this made her suck on it more , her lewd thoughts making her reasoning melt and proceeded on pure lust . after a while she let go leaving a the thing covered in saliva. Unohana turned around giving her ques to put it in .

yoruichi proceeded to lube the thing , and put it in . it was an interesting feeling indeed but not as good as how a real one felt especially ichigos. Unohana was moaning her sounds were a mix of pain and pleasure . yoruichi seeing her partner moan made her horny . it was a nice to see this side of unohana.

Yoruichi spoke up " you can moan all you want we are in a sound suppressing barrier , your screams and moans wont be heard." She looked at unohanas nice body and attractive round ass " my my you sure have a great and sexy body , a lot of girls would love to have a body as yours ." she came close and whispered " guys would want to pounce on this tasty meat( referring to her ass) especially your secret lover ." unohana looked at her , she knows about Ichigo and her having an intimate connection .

Before she could confirm her suspicions , youruichi pulled out and put it in her ass , this made unohana scream in sheer extasy and they continued till climax.

After there close intimate time in the showers yoruichi and unohana had a talk :

Y = yoruichi , U = unohana

Y - you shouldn't be surprised that I know about it

U – I am not surprised at all , just wondering how you got to know?"

Y – I have my ways , anyway you wanted to talk .

U – I feel as of late, Ichigo was been avoiding me . sure we go exterminate hollows together but that bond between us that formed that night is gone , I think . he doesn't seem interested in me at all . in one or 2 occation he came home late .

Y – so you are saying he might be seeing some other girl , and is not interested in you anymore.

unohana nodded, and yoruichi sighed .

y – when did you guys start dating again.

U – after he became a lieutenant of squad 10

Unohana remembered that first night where Ichigo expressed his feelings for her

Ichigo blushed " retsu I love you , and I want to be with you."

Unohana blushed imagining what will others say about there relationship . ichigo looked at her knowing what she was thinking pulled her close into a deep kiss . " don't worry about the others , just tell me your answer ."

Unohana nodded ' I love you to ichigo .'' Ichigo nodded and they both headed into the shower together to save time .ichigo kissed RETSU in the shower and it led to another round of intense kissing.

Y – I see so you have met him from time to time .

U - yes I have bit in night time , in my quarters or his but its usually mine .

Y – how many times though?

U – you want me to list down all my meeting with him .

Y – yes , please

U – 8 times for intimate reasons , 4 times on rounds , 6 times just casual meeting when he comes to my office , before coming here.

Y – when did he become a lieutenant again .

U – 2 months ago

Y – wow , just wow ( she smiles ) . you worry to much why don't you ask him yourself .

Present Ichigo bedroom

I = ichigo , u = unohana

Unohana looked at ichigo with concern.

U – ichigo did I do something wrong or something to upset you.

I – why are you asking that question all of a sudden .

U – you have been ignoring me for some time now . you don't talk to me like you used to .

Ichigo was silent , he didn't know what to say to her and he knew he was ignoring her , not for the fact that the bond between them has weekend . its was just he couldn't tell her about akeno and the confession to Rukia . he wanted to stay true to her to Unohana , but his mind was in turmoil .

U – it feels that you don't see me as your lover anymore and maybe moved on , you see me as a partner in fighting hollows . I u -.

Ichigo knelt in and kissed her it was filled with passion and something else as if ichigo wanted to tell something but was hesitant .

Unohana looked at him " you can tell me whats bothering you ."

Ichigo looked her in the eyes and his meeting with akeno and his confession to Rukia . he told her everything and was waiting for her to shout and see a look on her face filled with disgust and hate .

To his surprise he saw a warm smile on her face and she spoke " oh is that all , thank god."

I - uh what? Ithought you will get mad at me and send me to the depts of hell.

U – that would be an interesting option .

U – as for your statement , I should send you to the depts of hell .

I – will sorry count

U – no it fucking wont

I – o – kay

U – but I wont take offence to the fact that you have been intimate with other girl . which I should.

Rukia posses no threat to me but this other girl you speak of is quite fond of you.

I – yeah you could put it like that , I guess

U – and I suspect you did it with isane as well

Ichigo was now worried ' how did she know about that'

U – I have been closely observing her since you joined the squad 10 she has been acting strange and I am pretty sure she has a lingering affection for you . so I pretty much could come to that conclusion that she might have taken you and gone to bed with you.

I – I don't know what to say .

U – you don't say anything , just be by my side . I am not the type to get jealous of this flings . it might get interesting in the future .

Ichigo calmed down her smile was enchanting as usual.

U – so now on you are not avoiding me , got it

I – yes maam

Isshin was not at home and yuzu and Karin had gone to school leaving them all alone .

Unohana just in case put up a sound suppressing barrier and they went into the shower together.

In the steamy shower only there moans echoed but no one can here them , due to the barrier . bare naked in the shower they kissed each other , unohana stroking Ichigo rod while he fingered her womanhood both moaning in pleasure . they stopped and unohana proceeded to kiss his neck and then licked it . ichigo liked the sensation , as unohana started going south . " retsu that's feels great ."

Unohana licked her lips and licked the tip of his rod , this made sparks of pleasure go down ichigo spine . unohana thought to mix it up a little she stopped and went into the room . ichigo now confused and erect just stood there .

Unohana ccame back with a tube in her hand , ichigo wondered 'a tube of gel, what for' . unohana came in and knelt down and applied the gel in between her breasts. Ichigo got a hint that it might be lube but didn't say anything .unohana proceeded to rap his rod with her breasts and began moving them up and down . this was the first time he was getting a boob job and it felt great . retsu smiled "you like ichigo , special service for you so enjoy . she liked the tip of his cock while she tit fucked him . the stimulation was to much and hot cream was released covering retsu face and breast .

She liked the jizz of her breast in a seductive manner , seeing this ichigo became hard again , retsu laughed seeing his hard member " some one I getting naughty ." and took him to the bed.

retsu purred " its not fair that you have all the fun , why don't you come here and do the same to me."

Ichigo went and bend down in front of his lover and kissed her . then he proceeded to kiss her neck , he went on to lick her breast . this made her moan " oh yes … Ichigo more." He began to lick around the nipple for some time and them began sucking her breast. He proceeded to do the same treatment to her other breast as well . when he sucked on both the breast at the same time , this broke her and made her climax . but Ichigo didn't stop there he fingered her womanhood " oh my ichigo don't stop."

This made her cum again , ichigo proceeded to lick her womanhood ' no ichigo stop I am still sensitive

Ichigo spoke up " you did me , now I do you ." then he grinned "or you want me to stop."

Ikumi kind of liked this new side of Ichigo, she wanted to stop as it was not right but was in heat " please don't stop."

Ichigo went back to lick her womanhood stating " who is the pervert now ." his liking made her climax one more time .

Ichigo was now in heat lust clouding his mind and was still hard .

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they deside to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " retsu , wow its amazing , you are amazing your walls is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." retsu didn't reply ,infact she couldn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ." he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were such a slut ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her, the massive tone change made her eager to continue . Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." retsu blushed as he was taking the dominant role , she played along and spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut , please just do it , I cant wait ."retsu was t her peek , lust setting its grip deeper , Ichigo grinned " good girl" . ichigo lubbed up his penis and asked " where do you want it ?"

Retsu grinned as she took some lube and stated fingering her b hole to open. " anywhere is okay. Your choice tangerine."

Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as its been a while ) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

Ichigo asked " you alright retsu ?'' the girl nodded " I am fine ichigo it takes time too get used to having someone penetrate you behind ." she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . retsu couldn't stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the feeling divine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey listen I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give in."

 _ **He heard shiro laugh " let it go , let it go . let all your dignity follow."**_

 _ **Ichigo spoke to him " shut it with the frozen reference ."**_

ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ."

ichigo stood up and pinned her on the wall and picked her up . retsu rapped her legs around his waist and ichigo supports her by holding her bottom and back and penetrated her . they had sex for some time changing locations on the couch, in the kitchen etc then they stopped got freshen up, exchanging kisses while dressing and waiting for the twins to return .

a silhouette watches them and comments " interesting its time we meet Ichigo ."

while resting ichigo suddenly found himself in his inner world " wha – whats going on ."

suddenly a very cool breeze started to flow , and he saw a lady in a white kimono staring at him " ah ichigo kurosaki we finally meet ."

ichigo looked at her ' who are you?"

she smiles " oh my apologies , didn't introduce myself . I am sode no shirayuki nice to meet you."

 _ **To be continued**_


	9. together forever part 1

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Warning : lemon

I AM BACK GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT HERES CHAPTER 9 . check out my bio for updates about my new stories on different topics .

Chapter 9 : together forever part 1 ( Ichigo x unohana x isane)

'this is so weird how did it end up like this .' Ichigo wondered as he is sitting with his back faced to unohana in the hot yet pleasant waters of a hot spring .

( now you might be wondering how did they end up in the hot springs ? ans: it all Karin idea.

After 5 months of battling hollows . the captain and lieutenant duo took a much needed rest. They looked exhausted and needed a breather. Noticing the tired look on both there faces . Karin spoke up " man you guys look dead as a corpse these past few days ." Ichigo looked at her and nodded and unohana just smiled " its nothing to worry about we are just tired from our daily night explorations that's all ." Karin grinned " does the words night explorations have air quotes on it cause I get the feeling you guys are up to something , something naughty ." keigo who is sitting in the living room playing cards with tatsuki ,mizuro and chizuru listening in on the convo between the siblings . keigo sighed " how come Ichigo got such a nice women to go out with him he is oblivious when it comes to love." Yuzu brought them some 'lemonade' " here you go guys something to cheer you up .'' the gang thanked here for the drink and yuzu spoke up " oh keigo you don't have to worry about my brothers love life , I can take care of that." Keigo felt a bit uneased by that that comment . Chizuru eyes lit up " I can already imagine him getting all funky with her ." everyone looked at her , but she smirked ' aww come on most of the nights they are out doing god knows what and don't you think maybe he pounced on her when he had a chance . you said he is oblivious to love , but I have seen him staring at miss unohana with a look of want in his eyes ." tatsuki strugged it of " no way that will ever happen . ichigo and unohana together you must be reading those eechi based manga again you perverted girl."

Tatasuki looked at Ichigo and let out a sigh they were good friends but was never vocal about her feeling for him . she let that thought subside and played her turn " full house" she screamed .

" A hot spring trip?'' Ichigo looked a Karin with a hint of bewilderment " why would I want to go to the hotsprings .'' Karin sighed " it will help you relax ichi nii ,help you think." Ichigo refused Karin pissed took a hold of Ichigo collar and whispered in his ears " half of the time you are away from home and the other half you spend locked up in your room with miss unohana going crazy.'' Ichigo whispered " I don't know what you talking about.'' Karin smirked " oh please god bless yuzu soul for being oblivious , yuzu thinks the house is possessed by a ghost or something when she hears moans in the night but I know whats up , you cheeky perverted brother of mine you want me to spell out what he moans signify ." ichigo gulped , his throat dry as a dessert , he realized karin knows about what "activities" the two indulge in ." unohana didn't pick up on their convo yet. But the question stood how come she knows all of this crap , shes only 13 years old. Another shout from tatsuki " full house". Shes on a roll . Ichigo looked at her direction " damn she's loud." Unohana let out a chuckle . Ichigo looked at her in surprise " whats so funny ?" unohana shook her head " oh nothing ." Karin smiled " you know you guys would make a good couple?" Ichigo looked at Karin then at unohana and blushed . "aww Ichigo is blushing that's the first time I have seen him do that. Cuuute." It was yuzu who came to give them the glasses filled with lemonade. " here you go one for each of you."

All three of them thanked yuzu and yuzu turned to Ichigo " you look horrible , I have an idea why don't you visit the hot springs day after tomorrow with miss Unohana . it will help calm the nerves." Ichigo refused the offer but got a look of disappointment from unohana " sad I would love to go to the hotsprings , but alas it wont come to fruition ."

Poor Ichigo had no say in the matter and took unohana to the hotsprings

Hotspring owner : sorry sir but the mens baths are closed for repairs.

Unohana : that's fine can book the womens bath for a while so ,we can share . kind of like a mixed bath .

Hotspring owner : sure its been slow today not a lot of customers came by so go on ahead.

( okay all caught up good . now to the good stuff 😉😊)

Ichigo was out of the changing room first and went into the bath first followed by unohana both faced the opposite side both quiet .

Unohana broke the silence " so why were you hesitating to come here , whats wrong?"

Ichigo just shook his head " its nothing for you to worry about ."

Unohana spoke up " am I bothering you ? would you rather come here alone than with me, I guess?"

" its not your company that's bothering me?" unohana looked at him " please tell me."

"I used to come here with my mother when I was young , before yuzu and Karin came into my life. After the accident with her passing away I stopped coming here ."

Unohana hugged him from behind " I didn't know that , it must be hard for you . a nd you came because I insisted , thank you ."

Ichigos face was red with embarrassment as her melons were squeezing against his back making his pole rize to the top in attention . unohana noticed the change and grinned " oh my someone is enjoying this too much I see . I will help the little guy relax ." following suite she began to stroke his long rod . the orange hair let out a low moan indicating he liked it , this made unohana smile wickedly and began to message his ' family jewels' , this felt amazing and weird at the same time .unohana began to nibble on his ear and with the other touching herself in no time she made Ichigo submit to his animal side as he was begging to lay his paws on her " retsu I am gonna …. I cant hold on ." unohana smiled go right ahead and release . and so he did it felt great he saw that she was liking her hands all sexily which was all covered in his seed and winked at him .

She murmured a few words and opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

" that sure was fun wasn't it Ichigo." She grinned " ready for round 2." She got up allowing Ichigo to get a full on view of her wet body , water drops sliding on her breasts , and giving signs for Ichigo to take her right there and then . he couldn't wait and went towards her holding her firmly yet gently and began to initiate a passionate kiss but the twist was retsu was now asserting dominance through the kiss . this display of power was surprising to Ichigo but didn't mind it in fact he liked it . without thinking he picked up unohana and pinned her on a wall . unohana in turn crossed her arms and legs putting him in a lock of love , he proceeded to kiss her neck which earned a low moan from his partner , he stopped and started liking her neck which made her laugh as he was trying to get her aroused which she found cute . she deapened the kiss and began to stroke his member .

The two moaned in ecstasy as it felt good , ichogo let her down and kneeled so that he had a clear view of her womanhood and went in . " wait what are you doing?" unohana retorted . Ichigo replied I want you to feel good as well ." this made her blush and she stroked his hair while he was face deep in her women hood , it took a while but he made her orgasm .

Unohana just giggled . Ichigo wanted to go all the way , he was very awestruck seeing her bare ( naked)body in all of its glory , her curves and a right amount of taning on the skin to make it more hot , he didn't have a reason to hold back anymore , she was right there bare, wet all all it will take is one call to unleash the animal inside ( not hollow Ichigo)

Unohana layed down and spread her legs "if you want it come and get it ." Ichigo clearly in heat asked " you sure it okay?" she nodded " Ichigo I want you now . we have come this far , so it doesn't matter really matter . but if you aren't comfortable we can stop." Ichigo came closer and kissed her , the kiss filled with passion . he moved away a line of saliva connecting them " no I want this , lets continue. Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her behind but in the baby maker unohana screamed in blissful agony ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots . Ichigo looked her in the eyes " are you ready to go all the way ?" unohana let out a moan and five words came out of her mouth " yes give it to me." They made love till they were exhausted Ichigo spoke up " hey don't you think we would be found out by now how much sounds we were making in here.'' Unohana shook her head no I knocked everyone in here out with a spell , they will be sleeping now." Ichigo kissed her one last time before they went to their rooms.

To be continued

next chapter Ichigo x sode no shirayuki


	10. silver lining

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Warning : lemon

Check out all the new stories I am working on in my profile – thanks for the support

Chapter 10 : silver lining

Ichigo went to the soul society for sometime to report their progress on the hollow extermination mission they got a while back , as they were having trouble in contacting them from their end . he reported to byakuya kuchiki the squad 6 captain who questioned his decision " wouldn't it be wise to inform the head captain yourself Ichigo . rather than telling me about this you should have reported to him on your own ." Ichigo sighed " shut it byakuya don't you think I have tried that the moment I came back , the head captain is not in his barracks at the moment , his 3rd seat officer informed me that he has gone to a meeting with the central 46 , and wont be back for a week ." byakuya stoic as ever nodded " I see , very well I will inform him when he comes back ."

After a brief training session with Rukia , he headed out of the squad 13 barracks . he looked at the sky a very pleasant breeze blowing " I wonder what isane is doing right now? Should check up on her ." he headed out to the squad 4 barracks . once he reached there he saw isane going out of the barracks carrying 2 big baskets , ichigo spoke up " seems you have a problem there I don't mind helping out." Isane looked up to find her crush standing there smiling at her " oh Ichigo yeah I do require some assistance , with these baskets." Ichigo nodded and took one of them from her hands " so where are you headed with these ." isane smiled " its my job to go to the squad 4 herb garden and pick out some medical plants so that we can make medicines and ointments ." Ichigo raised an eyebrow " I thought you guys used some healing kido to treat the people ." isane nodded " yes but most of the time we use special medicated herbs to treat the troops . plus these herbs are quite the miracle worker I don't know how captain Unohana does it but she takes care of the garden and produces the herbs that we need , all by herself ."

Ichigo had to admit that taking care of a garden was no joke and producing and maintaining a steady supply of herbs is of the chain difficult if you are doing it all alone . they arrived at the garden and Ichigo was amazed at how much big it was " and she looks after this giant ass garden , you got to be kidding me." Isane just giggled at his reaction and continued with collecting the herbs . she gave a list with pictures of the herbs to Ichigo so that he can collect some as well , together they finished by noon .

Ichigo left the herds in the medical wing with hanataro and was about to leave when he was stopped on his tracks by isane " when was the last time you had a medical check up ." Ichigo didn't know when was the last time he did have one " hanataro take mr kurosaki to _**treatment room no 69**_ at once ." hanataro nodded and took him to the room as requested .

Isane gave him _**a full body check up to see if everything is all right**_. and as he was wearing his hakama pants again she kissed his cheek " thank you for the help with the herbs ." Ichigo shook his head " no need for thanks isane I am glad I got to help you ." isane came close to him held his hands gently and kissed him . " I want to repay you come by my place in the evening ." and left to do her own work leaving Ichigo standing there in a daze .

Later that evening

Ichigo arrived at the barracks as instructed by her and went towards the lieutinents room . he knocked at the door the he waited for her to answer . isane came out wearing a beautiful blue kimono and she looked amazing ( you the reader would have a hard time not staring at her, because it was very hard on Ichigo part XD)

Ichigo said to her " hi isane , my god you look amazing in that kimono ."

She smiled " I am glad you like it , do come in." Ichigo entered and he was feeling a bit uneasy as he never entered a girls room ,not even his sisters room so thus was a new experience all together . except for the fact he had been in unohanas room and vice versa . isane directed him to a table set up with candle lights " this is a meal prepared by me , it is my way of thanking you , please go ahead and have some ." Ichigo was honored as his lovely companion and best had taken efforts to make a meal for him . " thank you isane for making this meal for me . its really tasty and can I have a second serving." Isane giggled and passed him some more . They both sat and ate the food , it was a party of flavors in Ichigo mouth .

After their meal had ended they decided to spice things up a bit

Thus it began the two wrapped their hands around each other and kissed passionately . they separate only a string of saliva connecting them . isane eyes now filled with lust removed his hakama pants to reveal his thick long cock . she looked at in bewilderment as she smirked and looked at him in lewd way and then proceeded further , she stroked it and began liking the tip , this was a great experience for Ichigo as yoruichi was straight away went from licking to a wet ,slimy bj session .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up isane swallowed the cum " my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Then she began to pleasure him ny putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

Ichigo felt embarrassed more than ever now . but he noticed something that made him smile " I see I am not the only one holding it back ." she grinned as she was aware her panty was soaking wet and she was horny as hell " well you know patience has its own rewards , don't you agree" and leaned in for a kiss . this went on for a while . isane then proseeeded to remove her panties in a teasing manner . Ichigo spoke softly " you are such a tease isane , you are such a tease." This statement earned a giggle out of her as this side of her personality was new to her and she relished it . " this is only for you so sit back and enjoy . she put on a strip tease show much to Ichigo surprise , which made him horny as hell.

Both unable to suppress their erotic desires , they deside to give in to the lust . no condoms , no fooling around straight fell good sex . Ichigo put his penis in and the walls of her vagina tightened giving a good pleasurable experience to both of them " wow you are amazing , your v spot is tightening its grip on my rod . its to good ." the silver haired lady didn't reply , no words were spoken only her moans were heard .its was too damn good and was lost in the experience . Ichigo decided to taunt her, he pulled out leaving her in a shock state desiring for more " why did you stop , it was feeling so good you were hiting the right spots to turn me on ." he grinned and replied " I didn't know you were so naughty , I feel like you are not working hard enough to please me you slut ." This kind of surprised her at first as this type of tone was not used by Ichigo but somehow the verbal abuse felt good for her, it was turning her on for some reason. Ichigo continued " I want you to beg for it ." she spoke up " please Ichigo I want it." Ichigo spoke up " I cant hear you ." isane moaned " please sir I want it bad ." Ichigo spoke in a slow but dominant voice " I want to hear what is it you want from me."

She know begged him " please Ichigo I want you to stick your big juicy cock in me , please I beg you I am your slut." Ichigo grinned " good girl" Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her vagina but this time in her butt and she screamed in blissful agony ( this was intense for her as it had been a while since her last session with her dominant lover) ichigos massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

she winked at him " You can start moving ." ichigo takes the call and starts moving slowly but the pleasure of anal sex was getting them too much exited . isane couldn't stop the pleasure sinking in and couldn't stop moaning " ichigo this feels amazing , it I driving me crazy ." it was a great moment for both of them . her mind going blank with every thrust of his cock the felling devine .

Ichigo agreed this feeling was like anything he ever experienced "hey isane I'm going to blow ,it feels to good." She gave him permission to blow his load " let it go , give ii to me , you can release inside , hurry." Ichigo let go and both screamed in ecstasy . they both lay on the floor hugging each other she smiled at him and spoke up " well that was intense , it was amazing ."

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Next chapter together forever part 2 : the finale**_

 _ **Thanks for the support tell me if you want a continuation of this story in the reviews**_


	11. together forever part 2 - finale

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction t English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Warning : lemon

Final chapter : together forever part 2 ( ichigo x unohana x isane)

Ichigo had come back to the soul society marking the end of his hollow extermination mission to find Toshiro and rangiku along with some of the members of squad 10 went on a combined mission with squad 6 , leaving Ichigo do all the paper work all by himself . when he entered the captains rooms to find 14 big stacks of documents on rangiku desk with a note from her saying ' gone to a mission have fun with the work . xoxo rangiku .'

That very same time a female messenger came up to him " lieutenant kurosaki there is a letter for you plz go through it , and you got a message from captain hitsugaya stating they will come back in 2 weeks time , so all the paper work has to be done by you ." she decided to leave before Ichigo blew a fuse .

" _**Fuuck this shit . I didn't sign up for doing paper work**_ ."

The next day :

Spending the full night clearing some work load , he was pretty pissed at rangiku , she might be hot but she cant do the paperwork . He calmed down and decided to read the letter .

' dear Ichigo

I hope you are doing your work diligently , I wanted to check up on you . 😊 if you are free for sometime come to my private quarters 8 pm tonight . I will be waiting . I hope you _**come**_ to me .

Unohana .'

Reading the letter pleased him and pissed him off as he had to clear all this paper work by 8 pm . he rubbed his temples and got back to work . its was almost 7:50 pm and he still had tons to do . but he saw a girl step in to the office " oh lieutenant kurosaki its nice to meet you ." she put another big pile of papers on toshiro desk and bowed to him . Ichigo smiled " no need to be so formal call me Ichigo .''

The girl was really shy and said in a meek voice that she couldn't do that and has to address her superiors properly . Ichigo gave a smile again and came toward her " really no need to be formal just relax ." the girl blushed at the thot of calling him by his name and not his designation . Ichigo realized that it was already 8 pm and started to panic . his only hope was the girl standing in front of him .

" whats your name ?" the girl looked at him " oh sorry I didn't introduce myself . my name is alice himegima : unranked and part of squad 10 , joined a month ago ." Ichigo put his hand on the girls shoulder " alice listen I need your help . can you take care of some stakes over there . I have to go somewhere."

"Sure I can do that .'' Ichigo shook her hand and quickly shounko out of there . leaving alice standing there " sempai noticed me."

8:15 unohana's place

Ichigo reached their as fast as he could and knocked at the door , revealing her in nothing but her bathrobe on her " hello Ichigo lovely night isn't it . please do come in ." Ichigo looked at the ground feeling he might have disappointed his lover by arriving late " you didn't arrive late but at the perfect moment I came out of the showers ." she giggled as she escorted him to her bedroom , unohana instructed him to take off his clothes and lie on the futon with his back towards her .

He complied with her wishes but noticed a jar filled with liquid next to the futon . Ichigo laid on the futon and played along this idea , she blindfolded him and told him to relax . Ichigo could only wait in anticipation as he heard her take the jar of liquid ans whispered " I am going to give you a special service , a oil massage ."

Ichigo moaned as he felt her soft hands moving on his back pressing the spots that's were really tensed " "ahhh ." Ichigo moaned again the message feeling really good to the reaper ." unohana commented on this pent up muscles " oh my god Ichigo do you even relax ? your body is filled with knots and cramps . you should decrease the amount of training you do and unwind a little ." ichigo giggled ' funny you should say that , when I almost got killed against aizen ." unohana raised an eyebrow " surely you jest , yes the final move was kisuke but you were the one to stand up to him and defeat him where even head captain yammamoto failed ." Ichigo retorted " I barely got out of that fight alive." Unohana hands doing wonders on his body , Ichigo feeling more relaxed as the time went by . she proceeded to maasage his legs , then she stopped and got up .

Ichigo confused as to what happened was exited for a reason , okay make that two , got an answer straight away as he felt a pair of naked breast coming in contact with his back that made him blush uncontrollably . that was itself a massive turn on until she started moving . she moved up and down his body and giving him the sexiest massage of his life .

He turned and the same process was applied to his front the touch turning him on and making him breath heavily and his member growing hard. this earned a giggle from unohana but her voice seemed distant and not on top as he had expected her to be . he removed his blindfold to find isane was on top of him , her body covered with a scented oil going up and down his chest and she proceeded to kiss him .

Ichigo quiet surprised at this looked at the end of the room seeing unohana standing there naked all covered in the same oil and laughing " whats the matter Ichigo? Didn't you like the present I got?" Ichigo was out of words , he couldn't think of one to explain the situation he was in . he turned to isane who was blushing and noticed her baring it all in front of him , her erect nubs and her snatch was covered by heart shaped stickers which made her look cute and bold . she licked her lips and gave Ichigo another kiss , this time going in deep and her entered his mouth battling for dominance .

Unohana came and sat on the right side of Ichigo and signaled isane to occupy his left " I know about your little escapades with my lieutenant and I am a little jealous that you have been with her more times than me ." but I saw that after she began dating you she has be ome more kind and cheerful making the medical wing bright with her smile." She nodded and gave Ichigo a kiss filled with passion . " I respect your decision but I am not out of the fight yet ." she kissed him passionately while isane went down and stroked his erect member , feeling the pleasure from the double attack all Ichigo could do was moan . he could only respond with moans as his ecstasy rose through the roof . now with the women he loved most giving him the service of his life and restarting the old engines , he proceeded to squeeze isanes plump behind and with the other hand squeezed unohana's breasts this earning a low moan from isane and a giggle from retsu .

Unohana fingered her snatch feeling the heat in her loins build and kept kissing him stopping for some air and starting again . while isane began to lick the tip of Ichigo cucumber and after some time of teasing swallowed the whole thing , giving him a very good deep throat experience . Ichigo coundnt last very long and let go filling isane mouth with a massive amount of semen , which tasted quite sweet .

Isane smiled " I see you have been eating a lot of papayas and bananas to make your seed so delicious ." Ichigo just smirked at her unohana moving to her and kissing isane to get a taste of the semen . they sat on theier knees facing each other and told Ichigo to enjoy the show .

Isane and her captain locked lips and began their passionate adventure .unohana peeling away the heart stickers from isane slowly yet sexily to arouse Ichigo more making her expose it all . isane licked her lips in pure lust as she became bold due her her intimate connection with Ichigo proceeding to mount her captain . they lay on each other facing each other, but with the opposite head-to-toe orientation. Unohana head buried deep in isane's crotch region, and isane's head . (Both of them can go to town on each other with your mouths and hands.)

Both pleasuring each other as much as possible , they liked the idea very much as they began to get wet and their pleasure rising . isane got a look of ichigo's face that resembled a strawberry befitting his name sake and was stroking his cucumber . making the experience even lively . both the ladies climaxed together leaving them panting and wanting more .

Ichigo came closer to them showing them his erect member making his lovers lick their lips and proceeded to sandwich it in between their breasts . they began to move their breasts in unison the feeling divine for Ichigo as this was his first threesome experience and was savoring it . after some time he let out a fountain of white stuff onto the girls covering their breasts .

Isane scooped up some and licked it and then proceeded to lay Ichigo down on the futon ." it's a special day and I have something special for you ." showing her all to her lover she got a hold of his rod and proceeded to put it inside her , Ichigo impaling her behind . isane gave her anal virginity( if that's a thing) to Ichigo , the felling of his rod inside her was amazing and began to move up and down , making both of them moan loudly . unohana then proceeded to sit on his face letting his lips and tough work on her pubes. And kissed the rocking isane they locked arms and lips kissing each other while isane moved her hips to stimulate ichigos member and Ichigo giving unohana a very good stimulation making her feel good . unohana began to play with her left breast pinching her nub to increase arousal while isane sucked her captains other breasts to muffle her moans as it was feeling _**sooooooooo gooooooood**_.

Ichigo couldn't hold it back any longer " I think I am gonna blow ." isane agreed in a panting voice " I m so close .'' UNOHANA also agreed " me too ." thus they came together all of them winners in the race of pleasure and ecstasy.

Ichigo just layed there hands wide open and panting , isane came and layed on the right side of Ichigo and unohana on the left . the 2 ladies drifted to sleep using ichigo's hands as pillows .

Ichigo was happy and was smiling " well that was amazing and my stress faded away but still I feel I m forgetting something ." ignoring the thot and as of that moment lingered on the pure sexual bliss and drifted to sleep .

At the squad 10 barracks :-

Alice finished 3 big stacks of papers and was feeling sleepy " when will Ichigo return , I am sleepy ."

" _**I WANT TO GO HOME ."**_

 _ **THE END**_

Please review the chapter thanks for your love and support and merry Christmas . all your comments are appreciated . I love you guys and gals . plz keep supporting my content .

Check out my other stories

I love strawberries – Ichigo x kiyone fanfic

Fate of the kurosaki siblings – a continuation story of the main manga focusing on yuzu and Karin as they unlock their hidden potentials .


	12. christmas gifts

Forbidden fruit , desire and affection

By : Lord darkness 69

Rated : fiction m English , romance [ ichigo k , R unohana] RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THE LATER CHAPTERS

Warning : lemon

Wishing you guys a merry christmas – this chapter marking the conclusion to this fic . thanks for all the support and the comments – lord darkness 69

Chapter 12 : Merry Christmas

It was December 24th one day before Christmas, Ichigo came home to karakura town to celebrate Christmas with his two lovely sisters , and he adored the roasted chicken yuzu cooks for that particular time of year . It brought a smile to his face, assisting his sisters on holiday shopping and buying ingredients for dinner but somehow it felt hollow.

December 24th marking the 1 year completion of his lieutenant duties in the gotei , and of course 1 year of dating retsu unohana . he really wished for the black haired lady to join him at the time of Christmas . but unohana was a captain level Shinigami who had more duties to fulfill than him so its understandable .

Yuzu looked at her brother and knew that he was worried about something " whats wrong Ichigo you look down ." Ichigo snapped back to reality " oh its nothing really , sorry for spacing out." Karin looked at him and spoke up " you know you are taking that soul reaper gig way to seriously . relax a little ."

( when Ichigo came back he decided to break the news of what he was up to most of the time . he sat both of them down and explained everything , about the soul society , about Rukia , being a soul reaper and some other small details . Karin knew hints about what was going on as she already saw his soul reaper form and knew toshiro was a captain , but this was all knew to yuzu so she listened to this carefully )

Yuzu smiled " you just arrived yesterday for the holidays , come on cheer up . I know your duties are important but we never get to spend time like this know do we ?'' Ichigo had to admit that he hadn't been spending as much time with his sisters as he would like to , he decided to switch his mood and went along with them . after the wholesome Christmas dinner they headed to the arcade for some fun and games and then came back . Ichigo did not stay up late as his sisters did watching some late night movies , and went straight to bed .

It was late in the night and no one was awake and Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that someone might be in the room but didn't bother at all or wanted to see where this was headed. the figure or person moved towards him and tried to grab hands . Ichigo got up grabbed he hands and pinned the person to the ground . he heard a grunt sound that was quite feminine ( a voice of a female ) .

He didn't make the connection on the spot and the figure laughed " oh I see that someone is very aggressive today and very dominating . I like it .'' the moon light lit the room and he saw the intruder and was surprised . it was unohana wearing a skimpy santa outfit and also noticed her captain haori on the floor near the door . he he quickly turned to her blushing relisng that he had her pinned to the floor wearing skimpy santa outfit that just highlighted her curves and breasts making blood rise to his head . he moved away from her and covered his strawberry red face with his hands . unohana looked at him and giggled " whats wrong I liked that pose and it made it very tempting to " initiate" there and then . Ichigo looked at her and saw her licking her lips getting ready to pounce at her prey and this very distinct glow in her eyes made it even kinkier .

Ichigo gasped " wh – what are you doing here ?" unohana had a smug look on her face " it is the holiday season is it not? So I decided to come and pay a visit ." ichigo started screaming " but why are you wearing that ." unohana put a finger on his lip " oh come on Ichigo I suppose you don't want to wake your family up so early in the morning now do you ?" Ichigo calmed down and saw it was 2 am , of course he didn't want to wake them up .

Ichigo didn't want anyone getting into his room because of 2 reasons

It would be hard to explain why a women is there in his room 2 am in the morning wearing a skimpy santa outfit .

He was too turned on to get into the mindset of explaining the situation to anyone .

Unohana removed his shirt and placed her hand on his well built chest and gently moving them feeling his abs " I apologize for not bringing you any gifts on the day of x – mas . I guess you have to just settle for my body ." she slowly licked he lips , with her finger traced her thighs and hip erotically suggesting him what to do next ? and leaned forward and kissed him , Ichigo just couldn't win against her and gave in and I kissed her back with more fervor than he had before, and they stood there kissing and kissing Ichigo put his back on the bed and resumed kissing his passionate lover and it felt like the nicest thing in the world .

He looked at her with desire , taking her into his arms and said " I want to open this present now , please?" unohana complied and gave him a peck on the nose and thus began their intimate journey .

Unohana pushed him into the bed and Slowly, standing at the foot of the bed, she began taking off her clothes. First she undid her tight skimpy santa shirt , slowly pulling on the ribbon to loosen it, taking her time. She removed it slowly revealing Underneath that she had on a skimpy black bra – the kind usually favored by models for erotic magazines . she removed the small skirt she wore that showed off her glorious thighs . standing there in nothing but sexy lingerie , Her breasts swelled from the confines of the lacy garment. Ichigo couldn't help but stare and blurting out ' nice ' .

Unohana purred when she saw the tent in ichigo's pants getting her into the mood , her lover came in close and his hands started working on removing( unhooking) her bra while kissing her neck , unohana loved it , her hands running slowly up into his lovely orange hair and down over his thick shoulders and along his strong arms and around to his brawny back, holding his gorgeous male body against hers . There hasn't ever been a time that she's gotten funky with him and she didn't regret a single second of it .

Unohana felt alive and wanted to go further , she kissed him making it deep , and adding that tongue action . nobody could beet her when it came to the kinky tongue play , but surprisingly Ichigo kept up the pace . As they kissed, she found herself carried away by a fantasy of such pure ego that she could hardly admit even to herself that she was having it. Look at this beautiful girl, she imagined him thinking. She's so perfect, her body is perfect, everything about her is perfect, she's only one that's fit for me, her skin is flawless, I want her so badly, I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone else, I want her so bad I might die.

While she was in the fantasy Ichigo out his hand on her back and moved it in the downward direction gently . he then stopped on her rear and gave it a squeeze earning a morn from her and she smirked " getting a little bold are we?" Ichigo grinned and spoke up " maybe " this make her giggle and then felt one of his hands rub her inner thigh which felt grand.

Unohana made him lay on the bed and decided to take the lead , she was already wet so no further delay were there and she went straight in . it felt amazing and ichigo rod pierced her and her senses numbed and all she could think of at that moment was that she wanted him . unohana began to move and it felt amazing , she went up and down on his big rod which was hitting her sweet spots . it was heaven and both were enjoying it . then Ichigo said to change positions which she allowed , Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her dripping baby maker but this time in her second hole and she screamed in blissful agony , his massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

They both climaxed at the same time looking at each other in the eyes until they heard moaning . unohana was shocked as she knew she sound proofed the room so nobody can hear them , which meant they had a guest . she went and opened his closet revealing isane fingering herself and when isane realized Ichigo was looking at her fingering herself it was a massive turn on and she climaxed .

She came out of the closet and was wearing a very sexy reindeer outfit " I wanted to surprise you, since it was Christmas I wanted to do something special for my boyfriend . so I got this outfit and sneaked into your house when you were out and into your closet ." isane blushed " but I got beaten to the punch when I saw captain unohana with you and then it turned " hot " and I couldn't help but indulge ."

Unohana ordered her to remove the dress and come lay on her lap , then she proceeded to spank her lieutenant " naughty girls should be punished ." and kept on spanking her , but instead of feeling ashamed isane showed signs of liking the abuse and let out moans from time to time . unohana spanked her harder " it seems you are enjoying this isane ." isane was blushing " I am sorry , I didn't mean to ."

The scene making Ichigo who was watching hard again wanted both of them to just take him there and then , all logic leaving and lust setting in . Isane and her captain locked lips and began their passionate adventure .unohana taking off isane's bra and panty slowly giving Ichigo a tease from isane (slowly yet sexily ) to arouse Ichigo more making her expose it all . they kiss in between switching, and their hands move all over, into inner thigh, rounded curve of the ass, sweaty necks. I feel the tide fading from my feet. They look up — come with us, come join us, they say, but I'm over here, I say, for today — and they are at once disappointed and also we all know the rhythm has been set as is. Tight calves and legs lifting. Brown curls and blond knees. When they're kissing again, they could sense Ichigo watching them . Men love to watch two women kiss, So clear in their focus. The amazing space created for them when there is nothing demanded or seen.

Unohana took Ichigo arm and pulled him closer and laid in bed with his eyes blindfolded . isane decided to make the move and sat on top of Ichigo guiding his erect member to her hole and letting it slide in and as the snake went into the rabbit hole , she began to ride on his massive rod . she screamed her voice a mix of pleasure and guilt , loving every second of it as the snake went into the rabbit hole . he reached out to unohana and rubbed her womanhood. Getting the picture she crawled to his side and straddled his face in turn he gently massaged her thigh before letting the tongue explore her maidenhood . Ichigo moaned into her snatch as his tongue explored the depths after licking her clit , proving his expertise in cunnilingus .

Isane's face twisted in pleasure she was having a of her life " it feels so good , oh god." Her head and body arched backwards as she moved her body up and down on his member . unohana smiled and went forward and began sucking on isane breasts making her moan in pleasure

Unohana let go of the breast as she was about to hit her limit she moaned loudly and orgasmed and fell to the ground panting now Ichigo had a clear view of isane going wild on his rod and smirked, she looked at him and their gazes met and made it so much more pleasurable for her .

She stopped and changed her angle and let the rod go into her again her back towards Ichigo and she was going up and down continuously , increasing speed to stimulate her sweet spots and they both came together .

unohana looked at Ichigo now laying on top of isane " what do you say Ichigo , ready for round 2?"

Ichigo smiled " I odnt have a problem ."

Ichigo entered and allowed for her to adjust to the sensation while isane sucked her breast ,the both stimulations were making her feel aroused and begged for Ichigo to move , he started moving and she made a face of pure sexual bliss . isane kept on sucking her captains breasts along with fingering her own maidenhood . unohana moaned " it feels so good , harder Ichigo ."

All of them came together , they started panting heavily . the twins cuddled Ichigo and Ichigo drifted to sleep . both the ladies dressed him up and put a blanket on him , and left .

They gave Ichigo one of the best holiday gifts ever , and little did Ichigo know that he had given them something in return which he will find out later 😉

the end

 _ **notice ; depending on when this is up it will be Christmas or the day after that . sorry for the delay .**_

 _ **tell me in the reviews if you want a part 2 of this story :- lord darkness 69**_

 _ **all further projects are on hold and I will be on leave details in my profile . so merry christmas and a happy new year .**_


End file.
